


Изменщик

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Squint-fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: «Это было толькоодин раз. Онничегодля меня не значит».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cheater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160340) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



— Ну? И где ты был? — спросил Джон. Шерлок тем временем повернулся к двери и повесил пальто на крюк. Вчера утром он не проронив ни слова вышел из дома, и до настоящего момента Джон даже сообщения от него не получал.

— В Бате. Расследование. Три исчезнувшие бутылки «Вдовы Клико» 1922 года внезапно объявились в частном погребе мистера Глена Парсона. Ни намека на взлом. Это показалось странным даже мне, и, за неимением ничего лучше, я решил провести расследование.

— И откуда же там взялись эти бутылки? — У Джона взыграло любопытство, да и это дело было, кажется, из разряда интересных, а не из разряда «не влезай, убьет».

— Хм? — Шерлок сгорбился над ноутбуком, явно утратив интерес к расследованию теперь, когда оно было закончено. — А, все оказалось довольно просто, несмотря на многообещающее начало. Их похищал любовник Парсона, когда их приглашали на обеды в гости к друзьям. Он не раз пробирался в их погреба, говоря, что собирается в туалет и все в таком духе. Одного вечера было достаточно, чтобы решить, какой погреб будет следующим. Так просто, что даже Уилл все понял. Поймал любовника на горячем. Легче легкого, пусть ему и пришлось немного помахать кулаками.

Джон стряхивает любопытство, заставлявшее гадать, отчего любовник Парсона решил рискнуть и разрушить свою жизнь ради пары бутылок шампанского, и сосредоточился на главном:

— Почему ты не позвал меня? Я бы поехал с тобой. Слежка за погребом — это явно интереснее, чем «Топ Гир».

— Ты был занят, я знал, что у тебя сегодня смена в больнице, а Уилл был рядом, поэтому было гораздо удобнее взять его.

— И кто, черт возьми, этот Уилл??

— Детектив-инспектор Уилл Харпер, полицейский участок Бата. Хороший человек, довольно умен — это редкое качество, я уверен, ты бы оценил. Неплохо ведет слежку. Быстро бегает.

— Детектив-инспектор Уилл Харпер. Ну разумеется. — Джон почувствовал, как его захлестывает гнев. Это просто смешно. У него не было права участвовать в расследованиях Шерлока. Но он думал, что заслужил его.

Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на Джона:

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, в порядке. Лучше уж здесь есть фасоль из банки и смотреть телек, чем зайти в «Салли Ланн», а потом пропустить по паре стаканчиков эля в «Вороне» перед засадой у винного погреба! Да как вообще это можно сравнивать? — С каждой секундой голос Джона становился громче, а глаза Шерлока округлялись. Джон — возможно, слишком поздно, — понял, что похож на сварливую домохозяйку, поэтому захлопнул рот, рухнул в кресло и развернул газету, скрывая от себя лицо Шерлока и прекращая таким образом дальнейшую дискуссию. Во всяком случае, ему хотелось надеяться, что у него получилось.

Оказывается, под пронизывающим взглядом Шерлока Джон мог вытерпеть только тридцать секунд. Он опустил уголок газеты и посмотрел поверх нее на Шерлока, чьи ясные глаза глядели на него с веселым удивлением. Игру в гляделки нарушил звук входящего сообщения на телефоне Шерлока.

— Это от Лестрейда. Убийство в Кенсингтоне. Жертва заколота ножом для масла за ланчем. Что-то там про фуа-гра, но Лестрейд пишет с такими ужасающими орфографическими ошибками, что сложно сказать точно. Едешь?

Раздраженный, Джон стоически продолжал сидеть не двигаясь. Как приятно оказаться таким «удобным».  
Шерлок встал прямо перед его креслом и легонько пнул туфлю Джона носком великолепно начищенного черного ботинка.

— Я спросил, ты едешь, Джон? Ты же знаешь, я не могу долго ждать. Хотелось бы осмотреть место преступления при дневном свете, а мы едва ли успеем до сумерек.

Джон проигнорировал его, с шумом перелистнув страницы газеты и углубившись в чтение. Под кромкой газеты ему были видны носы начищенных ботинок, и он старательно проигнорировал и их. Шерлок уйдет, если Джон прождет достаточно долго — новое дело манит его слишком сильно. 

— Джон, — промурлыкал Шерлок. Джон вздрогнул: таких интонаций он в голосе Шерлока еще не слышал. — Ты не в духе из-за того, что я поехал в Бат без тебя?

Джон молчал. Очень саркастично.

— Джооон. Поедем со мной в Кенсингтон.

— Нет, не думаю, что мне стоит это делать. Огонь в камине сегодня так хорош.

— Я куплю тебе тот новый фотоаппарат, который ты так хотел. Тот самый, чтобы делать фотографии для блога.

— Нет, спасибо. Я перестаю документировать твою жизнь. Полагаю, теперь этим может заняться детектив-инспектор Харпер, если захочет.

Шерлок скрестил на груди руки и посмотрел на макушку Джона.

— Да ладно, неужели все дело в Уилле?

— А, так его зовут Уилл? Думаю, да, в нем.

— Джон. Ну в самом деле. Это было только _один раз_. Он _ничего_ для меня не значит. Он даже пистолет не умеет правильно держать — было похоже, что он до смерти им напуган.

Длинными пальцами Шерлок аккуратно вырвал газету из рук Джона.

— А ну отдай, гад! — Джон бросился вперед, но Шерлок отпрыгнул. — Да что на тебя нашло? Перестань вести себя как ребенок.

— Нет. Сначала ты согласись поехать со мной в Кенсингтон и покончи с этим дурацким приступом ревности к инспектору Харперу. — Шерлок подошел к Джону — так близко, что тому пришлось слегка запрокинуть голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Холмсу. — Только тебя я хочу видеть рядом с собой на месте преступления. Ты один мне нужен. — Голос его стал ниже, превратился в соблазнительное урчание, и Шерлок выпустил последний снаряд из своего арсенала: — Я свожу тебя на обед. В «Криспин». С десертом. Обещаю, что заплачу.

Джон тихо застонал: гладкое, как шелк, ванильное крем-брюле из «Криспина» боролось с абсолютно справедливой вспышкой обиды на Шерлока.

Джон снова застонал, признавая поражение.

— Я закажу бутылку бордо. Очень пыльную.

Уголок губ Шерлока приподнялся, на его лице заиграла самодовольная победоносная улыбка.

— Ну разумеется. Все только самое лучшее для моего блогера.


End file.
